All it Takes is a Night
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: <html><head></head>Shadow, having no where else to go after losing his job and getting kicked out of his old place, lives with Silver and Sonic in a cramped apartment. One night, Sonic and Silver force Shadow to go out to a strip club, where they meet Rouge the bat, a girl with a broken past. After saving her from her ex, Shadow lets her stay for the night. But he doesn't expect what's to come.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 1**

"You know, I can hear you two snickering out there. What do you want?" I shout, hearing Sonic and Silver whisper and laugh.

God, living with these two was a bad choice.

But I got kicked out of my old place. The landlord got tired of me after I lost my job… a bunch of promises of "I'll pay later" that I couldn't keep.

What else was I supposed to do? I have no family.

All of the sudden the door bursts open and the two come flying in my room, leaping on my bed. Sonic lies next to me and gets in my face, "hey Shadoooow, wanna go out on an adventure?"

"Fuck no." I push the blue hedgehog away from me and kick the silver one off from jumping on my bed.

"C'mon Shadow you need to come out of this room sometime! You're like, major loner boy…" Silver looks up at me from the floor.

"I like it in here. I'm comfortable. I'm alone." I huff at them.

"But but… don't you wanna see naked women?" Sonic sits up and tilts his head at me.

"No, I do not."

"Oh, I forgot, that's what your computer is for, huh?"

"Fuck off."

"Just come Shad, I know you'll like it! Just let us treat you to a fun night!" Silver throws his arms in the air, obviously getting irritated with me.

"What made you guys decide to do this all the sudden?" I raise an eyebrow at the two.

"Because… we're tired of your loner-ness."

"I swear, just get out!"

So, after what seemed like forever arguing with the two, I finally just gave up. They just would _not_ leave me alone.

"Alright, we're here!" Silver opens the door and nods for us to go inside.

Sonic grabs my arm and pulls me inside. I immediately want to leave.

There's girls showing themselves off everywhere, and disgusting men throwing money at them and shouting, some trying to grab the girls in _places_…

Once Silver catches up to us, Sonic leads us to one of the dancers. "Feast your eyes on the boobs!"

I look up to see a white bat with long hair and violet wings, wearing nothing but some lace. I immediately look away, shaking my head. These two are such perverts.

"Guys this is retarded." I look back at them, realizing they can't even hear me. They're too engrossed in the women.

I glance back up, noticing the bat had left the stage. A few guys bump into me, and I push them away, getting many glares.

I sigh, turning to start walking out. This is much too uncomfortable.

I tug on my jacket as I step outside, watching my breath in the air. It's pretty cold tonight.

Suddenly I hear a scream, and not a second later its hushed. I tilt my ear towards the sound, but I don't hear anything else. _Maybe it was nothing._

I start slowly stepping towards where I heard it. No one else is out here, so if it was something I'd be the only one available to stop it. _Why do I even care?_

_ Just wait until the two idiots come back and we'll leave. This drama is not my problem._

I hear another cry, again hushed. I look around the corner, into the alley. There's a door cracked open, and I see a little star on it. I assume that's where the girls go, maybe some sort of dressing room?

_One more cry. _I tell myself. _One more and I'll look._

Aaand there's another cry. This time it sounded more muffled. Like someone's forcing the girl quiet.

I quickly step towards the door with wide strides. I swing the door open abruptly.

The bat from earlier was propped up on the make-up dresser, a man is in front of her with his hand over her mouth.

She looks at me with wide, scared eyes.

The man is raping her.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yell, ripping the guy away from her. He quickly yanks his pants up and punches me in the face. Bat-girl screeches, and tries to pry my hands from this dude's shirt. I have him pinned against the wall.

"You can't just… violate a woman like that!" I growl, baring my teeth.

"What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend! Last I checked, I was allowed to have sex with her. She screamed because she was enjoying it!" He barks, looking between me and the bat.

"Didn't sound like she enjoyed it to me." I drop him, kicking him in the place no man likes being kicked.

"Fuck," he coughs.

I look back at the bat. "What's going on?"

She steps back, looking terrified and covering her mouth. "He… he's not… Just please don't—" She quickly glances down at him and back up at me.

I look, seeing him reach for his pocket.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screams.

I instinctively kick, hitting his arm just as he shoots. He hits the ceiling, and a small chandelier falls, impacting the middle of the room. At this point there are multiple girls in here, two husky security guards rush in, yelling and pointing and moving the girls away.

"Come on," I grab her wrist and run, outside, past the front door, and down the street.

"Will you slow down? I have heels on!" She shouts behind me.

I skid to a stop and she bumps into my back. "Thank you… for that…" She nods back towards the place we came.

"Yeah don't mention it." I shake my head, sigh, run my hand over my quills. "You should probably get out of here."

"Yeah, about that—"

"Shadow! Shadow!" I hear the blue hedgehog's voice. I turn my head.

"What?" I hiss.

"I heard a gunshot and screams and all of the sudden you disappeared, and—" he takes a breath. "Who is this?" he gestures at bat-girl.

I shrug and glance at her. She's wiping stray tears from her face.

"Hello?" Silver pokes her cheek.

"Silver!" I smack his hand down, narrowing my eyes at him.

The bat lets out a breath. "Rouge."

"What?" Sonic cocks his head.

"Rouge. My name. It's Rouge."

"Oh nice—"

"Hey, bitch!"

_It's him._

"Run!" Silver yells, grabbing Rouge's arm and yanking her with him.

I stay put, letting them run. The dark red hedgehog from before speed-walks towards me, fists at his sides. "What'd you do with my girl?"

"_You're girl?_ Please." A smile creeps on my muzzle. "Shouldn't she be enjoying your sex, then?"

He makes a loud grunting noise, and shoves his fist into my stomach. I swing my opposite fist into his jaw, and jab him in the crotch with my knee. "I don't want to fucking fight you."

He laughs, an odd laugh… As if he were insane. "I see," a chuckle. "You just want her."

"Huh?" I breathe.

"C'mon, don't you wanna just sit her on the counter, rip off the little bit of cloth she's wearing, and get into her? I mean, she's really great, she _feels_ so—"

"Don't worry man. After tonight I'm pretty sure I won't be seeing her again. But, I'm pretty sure you won't, either."

"Hmm?" He cocks an eyebrow.

I gesture at the police car that's pulling up.

His eyes widen with fear, the blue white and red lights reflecting in them. He tries to run, but is tackled by an officer.

I pivot on one foot and dash away.

…

"Why'd you bring her here?" I slam my fist on the wooden table next to our small kitchen.

"Where else was she supposed to go?" Silver steps in front of Rouge defensively.

"Home?" I protest.

The bat stands from the couch. "Don't worry… I'll just go now. I have an old friend I can—"

"No!" Sonic grabs her arm. "You're fine to stay here!"

"If she has a friend to go to, then why are you guys even protesting? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to stay with three random guys."

"Why not?"

"God," I shake my head, rubbing my temples.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go." Rouge pulls her arm away from Sonic, and pushes past me to get to the door.

She nods. "Thank you for everything."

I stand there silent, leaning on the table. I wait to hear the door open and shut.

"Wait," Silver jumps up. "who is this friend of yours?"

"Don't worry about it." Rouge snaps, then lowers her ears. "sorry… I just… I'm going to go.

See you around."

She steps outside and closes the door.

"Dammit Shadow, why you gotta be such an ass?" Sonic heads to his room, and soon Silver follows in suit.

I groan, pull out one of our crappy chairs and rest my head in my hands.

_Never going to a strip club again. Never getting involved with strangers again._

I hear her outside the door, probably on the phone.

"I know its random— I know— but I have nowhere to— I promise I won't bother you, I'll just crash and leave first thing in the morning— I won't fucking take your alcohol!— god, you're insane— fine, I'll find a hotel— I have some money from work tonight— stop calling me a whore!— Ugh, bye, just fuck off."

_Slam_

_ Slide_

I step out the door. She's sitting against the wall with her head buried in her legs.

"Some friend huh?" I shove my hands in my pockets and step towards her.

She looks up at me with her tear-stained face. "Well, she _used_ to be a friend… She's kind of become an alcoholic and…"

I grab her by the arm and pull her to her feet. "You get one night. Figure out what you're going to do tomorrow."

The bat looks to the side, the ceiling, the floor, avoiding my face. _Ashamed._ "I'm… Sorry…"

"Stop crying, just come on."

She nods just slightly, and follows me inside. I see Silver on the couch, watching our small TV. He looks up at me, "is she staying?"

"Tonight only. And no, she's not sleeping in your room."

His ears go flat, and he stares at my hand. The one holding Rouge's arm.

I drop her arm. "I don't trust you. I don't trust Sonic either."

"Why? You were at the strip club too!"

"Because you guys _made me._" I growl. "She'll stay on the couch."

"But it's so uncomfortable! She deserves a bed."

"She'll be fine."

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but do you have… an extra shirt, or something?" She gestures towards the highly-revealing lace she's wearing.

I sigh, take her to my room.

I throw her one of my old black t-shirts. "Here."

"Thank you. Don't look."

"Why it's just a—" and she took the top off, revealing her breasts. "Oh, shit, oh my god sorry." I turn quickly. _I didn't know she had to take her underwear off…_

"I told you not to look." She sighs. "I'm good now."

"So… Who was that guy? At the club?"

Rouge stares at the floor, her ears down. "He was… my ex."

She explains how she used to date this guy. He got too controlling so she tried to leave, but he got abusive, threatened to kill her if she tried to leave again. She had been abused, physically, mentally, and what I had seen back at the club was not the worst of the _sexual_ abuse. I honestly feel a little bad for her.

"I'm sorry for getting all into things but… I've never really been able to talk to anyone about it."

"Its… alright." I pat her shoulder.

What? I've never been a hugger.

"Let's get you to bed."

We head to the living room, and of course, Silver has fallen asleep on the couch.

"God damn." I pick up a pillow to throw at him, but Rouge grabs my arm.

"Let him sleep. I'll lay on the floor."

"No…" I fling the pillow, but she flies up to catch it. "Why do you care?"

"I'm not going to just come in here and wake this guy up and kick him off his own couch."

"Damn. Rouge," I run my hand over my quill, and regret what I'm about to say. "Just… come sleep in my bed."

"You sure?"

I nod, and pull her to my room. I take one of the pillows and throw it on the recliner in the corner. "Night," I say, maybe too quietly.

"Hey I don't want to kick you out of your bed—"

"It's just one night." I take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. She just shakes her head, and watches me. "What?" I say, and walk over to her. I push her by the forehead so she falls back into my bed. "Sleep."

"Heh… fine." She smirks, and covers herself in my blankets.

I lay in the chair, and it takes me awhile to really get tired.

A lot has happened tonight. I have a stripper sleeping in my bed.

_Never again._


	2. Chapter 2

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 2**

When I wake up, I feel like a stranger in my own room.

I'm not used to sleeping in the recliner, or smelling perfume in the morning, or let alone having a _stripper_ sleep in my bed.

I sit up and look to where Rouge is. Well, where she _should_ be.

She's nowhere to be found.

I shrug and push myself up, and head towards the shower. I have the master bedroom in this apartment, so I have a bathroom in my room.

No one was living in it before, since when Sonic and Silver got this place they both agreed that because they both pay equal rent and all, neither got a master bedroom. So it was used as a guest bedroom, since they threw parties a lot. Although since I've been here they agreed to calm down with parties.

Well… maybe they were forced.

But I do have a job now, I'm not just freeloading off them. I work in a music shop, just as a cashier, but it's a pretty popular place so I'm making a reasonable amount of money.

_Knock knock_

I don't answer.

_Knock knock_

Again I ignore it. Sonic or Silver could wait until I'm done showering.

A harder knock this time. "Shadow! Come here!" Sonic's voice cracks through the door.

"I'm trying to shower Sonic, can you fucking wait?" I shout, a little irritated.

"I need your help with something, like, _now_. Get your naked ass out of the shower and get out here!" And he slams the door.

I sigh to myself, reach for a towel and wrap it around my waist.

I open the door and lean against the doorway. "What?" I hiss.

"Well, uh, Rouge is still here. I treated her to some breakfast. Care to join us?" Sonic steps aside and gestures toward the sad excuse of a table next to our kitchen.

I look to see Rouge and Silver sitting across from each other and eating some pathetic toaster waffles.

"You didn't bother to get dressed?" The blue hedgehog cocks his head at me.

"You said to get my naked ass out here, so I did." I smirk. "At least I had the decency to put a towel on."

I spot Rouge looking up at me, giggling.

_Why is she even still here_?

"You know," Sonic starts. "I think Rouge needs some nice clothes to wear."

Rouge's gaze shifts from me to Sonic. "What?" She coughs.

"Your old t-shirt won't do. It doesn't flatter her, like at all."

I see Rouge starting to grip her fork a little tighter.

"Why is she wearing it anyway? With no pants?" Silver interjects, poking his fork at the air in front of Rouge. "Did you guys throw down last night?"

Rouge starts coughing, and I assume she almost just choked on her food. "No, Silver. Your fat ass just took up the couch last night."

"You could've moved me."

"I didn't want him to," Rouge clears her throat. "You were sound asleep. I'm not going to kick you off your own couch."

"Aw you're so sweet," Silver rests a hand over his heart and pretends to wipe away a tear.

Rouge smacks Silver's arm.

"Just give her some sweatpants; she should be leaving soon anyway." I shrug, and watch as Rouge pulls her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Aw, why so soon?" Sonic whines as he sits next to Rouge.

"Because she has no reason to stay here? Her boyfriend got arrested last night, she'll be safe."

"_What?_" Rouge almost chokes again. "He is? He really is?"

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

She almost jumps out of her chair, knocking it over. She catches it just before it hits the ground, puts it back in place, and stares at me with wide eyes. "Because it's not good, not at all. Are you sure he was actually arrested? What if they aren't going to even do anything to him? What if they let him go? What If he finds me? What if…" And she stumbles a bit, a few tears escaping her eyes. "he… k-kills me? Or one of you?" She almost falls, but Sonic dashes to grab her arm and steady her. "I'm sorry—" Rouge whispers so quietly I'm surprised I even heard her.

"Why don't you just… stay with us? Until we're sure what's going on?" Sonic offers.

I shake my head and step out into the room, not caring about how I'm just wearing a towel. "There's no need for that. I'm sure something will be done."

"Why are you so resistant for her to stay here?" He pauses, as if he just made some sort of discovery. "Why was she even here last night? I thought she had a friend?"

"Yeah well her friend was kind of a bitch. Alcoholic as far as I could tell. But, I'm sure Rouge could find herself a nice hotel or something."

"Yes, I can. A cheap one." Rouge nods, and looks between the three of us. "Thanks for the offer, uh, Sonic? Right? But it's pretty obvious that this guy doesn't want me here—" She gives me an irritated look, taps her foot. "I didn't even catch your name?"

"Well—"

"It's Shadow." Sonic interrupts me, glaring at me like I just kissed a girlfriend of his.

"I was going to tell her, fucktard." I run my hand over my quills, and shake my head. "I'm going to shower. She better be gone when I get back."

I hear Sonic curse under his breath as I turn to shut the door.

…

I throw some jeans on and head back to the living room, surveying the area.

Rouge is gone, good.

"Where'd she go?" I ask the two on the couch. They look up from the TV.

"Oh, Rouge?" Silver puts a finger to his mouth, looking curious. "Not sure."

"Uh-huh." I run a hand over my face and head towards their rooms, which are across the living room.

I glance back and see the two looking at each other nervously.

I open the door to Silver's room and poke my head in. It's a huge mess like usual, dirty clothes everywhere and some _Sexy Chick_ magazines spread around. I head towards Sonic's room, checking in there.

Nothing.

The bathroom between their rooms has it's door open, and the light is off. I step in, look around.

Again, nothing. Maybe they actually listened to me.

"Why do you want her gone so badly?" Silver looks at me with a weird smile.

"You just scared of women, Shadster?" Sonic lets out a small, almost nervous laugh.

I just lower my ears and narrow my eyes at them. "No. I just don't think there's any room for more people here. _Especially _a woman."

"Why not? She could've just shared my room," Silver shrugs and closes his eyes, then leans back into the couch.

"Yeah, and deal with your perverted ass?"

"I'm not… perverted…"

"Pfft," Sonic laughs out loud now. "Explain all your magazines then. Hell, even our trip to the strip club last night!"

I give Sonic a slight nod and laugh at him, since he just supported my point. No woman should have to deal with this boy.

Sonic quickly goes back to the point of Rouge. "She could stay with me!"

"You're not any better." I state.

"Well, if you really think so, why can't she just stay with you? Like she did last night?"

I give a loud laugh. "Ha, yeah right. I didn't particularly enjoy last night."

"Bad sex huh? You would figure a stripper—"

"I fucking told you I did not sleep with her!" I slam my fist into the couch.

"I was just kidding, calm down." He holds up his hands defensively.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, she's gone." I shake my head, realizing this argument is just dumb and pointless.

My head shoots up when I hear the door open. Rouge walks in, wearing some of what I'm sure are Sonic's clothes. A navy blue tank top and grey sweats. She has a shopping bag in her hand.

"What—" I push myself up, she stares at me, scared. "Are you doing here?"

"I— Sonic just gave me some money to get some clothes." She stammers. "H-he said to get something so I'm not always wearing your stuff and— I'll be leaving soon, okay?"

"Stop, Rouge. We convinced Shadow to let you stay." Sonic stands and walks over to her. "He doesn't have a choice, because we voted two out of three."

"Huh?" Rouge and I say at the same time.

"We _all_ own this place, not just you." Sonic tells me.

I sigh. He was right.

"I don't care." I look at Rouge. "You know what? Whatever. But you get in my way, interrupt the way things are around here, just _once_, and you're out. I don't care what Sonic or Silver say."

She just stars, lips parted, she starts to say something but can't find the words.

"Th-thank you." She finally says.

I walk to my door, but stop when my hand is on the knob. I don't look at her, closing my eyes as I speak. "I don't want to find your bras everywhere. Don't act like you own the place.

"You're just a guest, as far as I'm concerned. You're only staying until you find somewhere else to go." I sigh, go in my room and shut the door behind me.

I'm not welcoming this new world I'm entering.

…

I shoot up when I hear my door opening.

It's Rouge, walking in here and looking at me as if she were a child who just had a bad dream. "What are you doing?" I spit.

"Sorry to wake you," She whispers. "I just needed to get my, uh, top." She moves to grab her lace from last night. "I have to go to work."

"What time is it?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

"About 6:00, you kinda fell asleep after you stormed in here I guess." She stops, looks at me. "You slept a while. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Kinda hard to, I was suffocating from the stench of your perfume."

"I-I'm sorry." She shakes her head and stares at the floor. "I'm not going to be here for long, alright? I just need to get back on my feet. I don't exactly have my b— _ex_, to support me anymore."

"It's whatever." I stretch my arms. "Just do it as fast as possible."

She looks at me, there's pain in her eyes. "I promise, alright?" She huffs, staring into my eyes. "It'd help if you were a little more positive."

"Not likely," I fall back into the comfort of my bed, stare at the ceiling.

I hear her sigh, and the door shuts behind her.

_Why is she expecting to be treated like she lives here? Like its okay for her to be taking advantage of us? What if she gets too comfortable? Lazy, even. Quits her job. Decides she can stay forever._

I push myself up and head for the door. I open it, and Rouge stumbles in, falling into me. I just stare at her while she looks up at me, her hands clinging to my chest fur.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." She pushes back and rubs her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, um, Sonic and Silver went out to the store a bit ago," She looks away, embarrassed. "So um… I kinda needed to ask you," she turns around, gesturing at the back of her tiny corset/dress thing. "If you could maybe zip me up?"

I feel the heat on my muzzle. "Um." I stare, almost feeling like I've forgotten what a zipper looks like.

She has…

A _great_ body.

I shake my head. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"Sure." I say, a bit irritated. Trying to sound angrier. I don't want to hint at that last thought that just decided to intrude into my head.

_Zip_

"Thank you," she mumbles, quickly stepping out the door.

"It's whatever." I head out after her, going for the kitchen. I was walking out to get a bottled water from the fridge.

I listen as the front door opens and shuts.

And I wonder why those two idiots are at the store.

I decide I just shouldn't give a shit; they're out of my way. And I can sleep peacefully tonight.

I flop onto my bed, enveloping myself in the silence.

_I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this._


	3. Chapter 3

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 3**

_Work sucks._

I hate the customers, I hate my coworkers, I hate my boss, I hate the annoying stoners that have nothing better to do with their lives…

I just hate everyone.

"Um, hello?" I snap my head up, shaking my head and mumbling a _sorry._ Some guy was waving his hand at me, an irritated look smeared on his face. "I want to buy this CD please."

He hands me some rap CD, and I almost feel like smacking him with it. He curses at me for being a "shitty cashier" and walks out the door after I shove the CD back in his hands.

I'm only here for another 30 minutes; I get off at 4:30 every day. Working from Tuesday through Friday.

I watch as the customers walk around, picking up CDs, flipping them around to look at the songs or whatever, and then putting them back down. I see a teenage couple holding hands, that is until the boy's hand slips out of the girl's and moves down to her ass.

It's disgusting.

Eventually, finally, my shift is over. I push through the double doors and head towards my motorcycle.

…

"Shadow!" Sonic runs to me when I get in the door.

"What?" I take my jacket off and throw it onto one of the dining chairs.

"What do you want for dinner?" He looks at the phone in his hand.

"So,"—I shake my head— "you come to me acting like something urgent is going on, and then just ask me what I want to eat?"

He shrugs. "Yeah?"

"Food is urgent!" Silver pipes in from the couch.

"OH MY GOD AH!" Rouge's scream sounds from the bathroom.

Sonic and Silver rush to the door, Sonic jiggles the knob, but it's obviously locked. "You okay?!" He shouts.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine! Don't open the door! It was just, there was a spider!"

"Oh," he drops his hand off the knob. "Alright." Him and Silver burst out laughing.

I sigh and head into my room, where it seems I only ever go now.

_Knock knock_

"Shadow! You didn't tell me what you want for dinner!" Sonic's voice rings in my ears.

"I don't give a shit! Just get anything, I'm not hungry!"

"Fiiine," I hear him lightly hit the door, and his shadow disappears from under the door.

A few minutes later he comes back, "we're getting pizza!"

I don't answer.

I've been trying to avoid being around Rouge. I don't want her to feel welcome here. I want her to leave.

She's invaded my personal space, she makes too many sarcastic comments, and I can't stand her stripper clothes. I just… hate seeing her in them.

The presence of anyone else in this place is just unnatural to me.

And also, Sonic and Silver have developed a habit in leaving me and Rouge alone. Wherever one goes, the other follows. I have a feeling they're trying to set me up or something.

I decide to venture to the living room, where Rouge is sitting on the couch watching TV. I drop onto the couch, as far from her has I can. "What are you watching?" I say, so low I'm not sure if I said it out loud.

She turns her head in my direction. She looks a little embarrassed. "Its… a romantic movie. Probably not something you'd like."

I shrug and stare back at the screen. There's a woman, she's sitting against a wall and crying. Some man walks up to her and sits down, offering a red umbrella to shield her from the rain.

"It's no good to sit out here by yourself in the rain like this. What's wrong?" The guy says.

"I-I… I'm… not supposed to—"

Girl is interrupted by some other dude, who is yelling "shes mine stay away!" and shit like that. The umbrella guy gets scared, nods at the chick quickly and runs.

What a coward.

"You didn't need to do that!" the girl stomps her foot.

"You didn't need to come sit out here and start crying!" the guy grabs her by the arm and pulls her up, yanking her into the apartment building they've apparently been in front of. He is all nice and smiling until they get up to what I'm assuming is their place.

He pushes her down. "I had calmed down enough to come get you, and I find you out there flirting with some other guy?" He stops, rubbing his forehead. "Do I… not show you enough love?"

And he's… crying?

The woman freaks out and hugs him, telling him "you do!" and "I love you!" and "I wasn't flirting I promise!"

He backs away and slaps her.

I huff and look over at Rouge, who's staring at the scene with a painful look on her face.

"Why are you watching this, it seems to be making you upset." I say to her.

Her eyes dart from the screen to me. "Maybe I just thought the guy was ugly." She laughs a nervous laugh.

I shake my head slightly and look back at the movie.

"Why do you always hurt me like this?" The guy says

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again."

Another slap.

"I'm going to shower. Be naked and in bed when I come back. You can make it up to me." He turns and heads into the bathroom, and slams the door.

The woman starts crying, slowly pulling her clothes off.

I narrow my eyes, not sure I want to watch.

She slips into bed and pulls off her underwear. I shift uncomfortably.

The guy comes back in the room, his hair a wet mess. He climbs on top of the girl, and starts touching her, running his hands all over her. He suddenly jerks and pulls on her hair. She winces.

"I like how your hair smells." He whispers in her hair.

He proceeds to rape her, and the camera stays fixated on the woman's face. She's trying to hold in a cry. Suddenly her eyes open, and look to her right. The camera shifts from her to the lamp next to the bed, then back to her. The fear on her face melts away, and she suddenly looks angry.

She reaches up, messes with the guy's hair. Pretends she enjoys it. Then, suddenly, she grabs hold of the lamp and smashes the guy's head with it. He makes a loud painful noise and rolls over. She tries to run but he grabs hold of her shirt and yanks her down, backhanding her and cussing like crazy.

She just cries. Tells him she's sorry. She won't do it again.

He pulls back, heads toward the small kitchen, and opens a drawer. He emerges with a gun in his grip, and points it at her as he walks forward. "I didn't want to have to use this."

"W-where'd you get that from?" She stumbles back and grips the blanket.

He slowly pushes it into her forehead, threatening to shoot.

I feel a movement next to me.

"Rouge?" I look over and she's crying. She was attempting to keep quiet.

"I-I'm sorry." Rouge pushes herself from the couch and speed-walks to the bathroom.

I shut the TV off and perk my ear up, listening for anything.

Why was she dumb enough to watch this movie? Did she know what was in it?

I hear her crying get louder, and the bath starts running. She's probably trying to prevent me from hearing her.

Maybe if I leave her alone, Sonic or Silver could take care of it when they get here.

Wait, shouldn't they be home by now? The pizza place isn't far from here.

I pick up the phone.

"_Hello_?" Sonic answers, laughing. I hear voices and other laughter in the background.

"Where the hell are you?"

"_Well well, does the Shadster miss us?_"

"No, I just need to know where the hell you are. You should've been home by now."

"_Heh, you're hungry huh. Well, um, we kinda met this guy at the pizza place who was getting a lot of pizza, like, a LOT. So I made a joke to him, like 'hey man what'cha doin' with all that pizza dude? Is your mom hungry?' and he laughed cuz, get it? It was a yo momma' joke,_"

"I get it Sonic. Get to the fucking point."

"_Well he laughed and told me he was having a party. Then he invited me and Silver and we kinda went home with him and now we're at a party._" He laughs nervously.

"Really Sonic? Jeez," I shake my head as if he could see me. "Leaving us hanging on dinner, huh?"

"_Sorta… But, I'll call for a delivery if you want._"

"That'd be just great." And I hang up after my sarcasm.

Rouge.

What do I do?

I don't really care to help her, but what if she does something dumb in my apartment?

I knock on the door. "Rouge?" I shout.

No answer.

"Rouge!?" The bath is still running.

Still no answer.

I make the worst decision of my life and yank the door open.

She doesn't even do anything. Her stare stays aimed at the running water, her legs are hugged to her chest.

"Rouge?" I say again.

"What?" She mumbles. "Are you going to rape me too now?"

"What the— no!" I stammer, shocked by the comment she had just made.

"What do you want?"

"Rouge, the drain isn't even plugged."

"Oh."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I guess I shouldn't have been watching that movie… I just, didn't know. I didn't know it would get that bad. It just kinda came on."

"Well you shouldn't have been keeping your eyes glued to the screen when you knew what was going on. You were being stupid." I shake my head, lean against the counter and look away. It's a little awkward talking to her when she's naked.

"I didn't think it would affect me… I'm just worried. What if he comes back? What if… What if the cops didn't actually get him? What if he gets me and tortures me and… Maybe it's best I just wasn't here. You all shouldn't be in this. I shouldn't be here. It's already been almost two weeks and I have made barely any progress with money to get out of here, and—"

"Just shut up." I close my eyes and let my head hang. "Look, I haven't particularly enjoyed your staying here, but there's no point in complaining about it. This is life, this is what's going on _now_, and you might as well live it as best you can.

"But, don't take that as me being welcoming to you. You'll always be a foreign object to me. You're just here. You're just a guest."

"Just stop, okay? I get it. I know very well that you don't fucking want me here, alright?" I hear her finally push the plug in the drain. "I'll be out as soon as I can, okay?"

Suddenly I actually feel just a little bad. I sigh and run a hand over my quills, still keeping my eyes shut.

She starts to cry again. She doesn't even try to keep quiet, even with the bath running.

_Knock knock_

"That's him! Shut the door! Shut the door!" I look at her and she's freaking out. Screaming, and splashing water everywhere.

"Rouge, Rouge!" I fail at attempting to calm her. "I'm sure it's no one, just— stop! Whoever is there will think I'm trying to freaking murder you or something!"

She starts pulling at her hair and looking at me with crazed eyes, "Shadow! Don't let him in! Don't let him in!"

"I can't go check with you in here freaking out!" I reach for her but I stop myself. I'm afraid to touch her.

So damn afraid.

She's _naked_ for crying out loud.

"Shadow please!"

"God dammit, Rouge," I grab her arm and try to pull her up, but she resists me and tries to pull away from me. "Rouge come on you have to stop!"

_Knock knock_

"Stop! Stop, please! I won't do it again!"

"What!?"

"I didn't mean to hit you! I swear!"

"Rouge you didn't hit me what the hell—"

"No Jackson no, please,"

_Oh._

I place my hand on her face and force her to look at me. "Rouge? Rouge look, I'm not Jackson! It's me, Shadow!"

She tries her best to resist me. "Rouge, look at me, please,"

Rouge scratches at the wall, crying hysterically, trying to climb away from my grip. "Don't touch me don't touch me!"

I spin her back around to face me and pin her arms against the shower wall. She still avoids my eyes. "Rouge! Fucking look at me!"

Her eyes slowly move to look at mine. She goes limp in my hands. "S-Shadow,"

And she falls into me.

Her face is buried in my chest fur and her hands are weakly around my waist but clinging to my soaked tank top and she cries and cries and

_Knock knock knock_

"D-don't answer it." She whispers, very shakily.

"I… I won't." I shake my head.

I lower her back into the tub and shut the water off, trying not to think about how this naked girl is now clinging to me like she's about to die.

I try to get up but Rouge pulls me back. "I'm so sorry. You… didn't need to see that…" She whispers in my ear. And she lets me go.

"I'll leave tomorrow, if you want… You probably think I'm insane now…"

"A little." I give her a slight smile and fall back into the tub. I'm laying sideways, my legs are against her thighs. Her legs are hugged to her chest again. My legs feel shaky and I don't want to make it obvious.

"I don't know what happened." She shakes her head into her knees.

"I'm sorry for kinda barging in on you like that; I shouldn't even be in here like this." _I've never been this close to a woman_.

"Its… alright"

"You're naked, Rouge."

"Can you just… stay? A little longer? I still feel extremely depressed and— wait, what am I saying? Never mind you don't want to be here just go…"

"Ugh," What am I doing. "I'll stay."

_I'm _the insane one.

I lay there and stare at the ceiling. The wall. The faucet. Anything to avoid her. My heart is pounding.

"Thank you," Rouge whispers.

I don't answer.

Tomorrow everything will be normal…

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 4 **

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I feel extremely uncomfortable. My body is soaked and I don't know what happened.

I blink my eyes open, and I'm in the bathroom.

_Shit._

It wasn't a dream. So that means…

I slowly turn my head and see Rouge laying there, also asleep.

And still naked.

I quickly push myself up and almost fall, feeling heavy from the water. I trudge over to the mirror and examine myself. Looking like I just about drowned, yay.

I start to remove my wet clothes, glancing back at Rouge every few seconds to make sure she's not awake yet.

I pull a towel off the shower rack, starting to dry myself off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I glance back at Rouge again

And she's no longer asleep.

I jerk back and the towel almost falls. "H-how long—"

"Did I ever tell you that you look cute without a shirt on?" She smirks at me, eyeing my bare fur. "Relax, I didn't see your man parts."

I sigh, run a hand over my face. "So you're just… _fine_ now?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kinda just— you know— and now you're fine?"

"There's no point in dwelling on the bad things in life, my dear." She keeps her smile, and makes a circling gesture with her hands. "Now, turn around so I can get up and throw a towel on or something."

I shake my head and turn, opening the door to walk out.

I suddenly feel very exhausted, and crash onto the couch. Sonic and Silver are still not home, and I don't even know what time it is.

The bathroom door opens. "I looked pretty gross, my makeup was totally messed up." Rouge comes out giggling, and in a towel. She's holding her dirty clothes. "You still naked under that towel?"

"Um, yeah? Why else would I have it?"

"Well, I mean I'm used to you walking around with no shirt on, but naked? Didn't know you were that comfortable with me already."

I give a small laugh. "Since when have you even been this comfortable talking to me?"

"Who knows how long I'll be here? What's the point of hating each other?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't say I hate you, but I definitely don't like you."

Suddenly her face grows serious. "It might not have really meant much to you, but it meant a lot to me. Last night. Or maybe just earlier tonight, whatever time it is. And if you really meant what you just said, you wouldn't have stayed with me."

"I just didn't want whoever was at the door to call the cops."

"You don't have to make excuses for heartfelt actions, Shadow."

And with that, she heads into Sonic's room, where she keeps her clothes.

And I end up drifting back to sleep.

…

"Shadow," a light voice shakes me awake.

I open my eyes, Rouge is still in a towel. "I thought you went to change?" I mumble.

"Well I kinda just took an actual shower. I was about to go get dressed and the phone rang, Sonic said him and Silver will be back soon. You should go get dressed; they'll be here any second."

"Ugh—alright." I sit up and rub my forehead, just realizing how close Rouge is to me.

"Well? Come on!"

"I would if you'd just… move—" I place my hands on her hips to move her to the side, but I'm too tired and just let my head fall into her stomach.

Jeez I feel like I haven't slept in a long time.

And suddenly the door flies open and Sonic and Silver stumble through, laughing and holding each other's shoulders.

Rouge gets startled and falls forward, barely catching herself with her hands.

Her towel falls, and I barely catch it so it doesn't expose her; I don't need to see that part of her again.

Sonic and Silver don't even notice as they get to the kitchen. They're just laughing and caught up in their drunk-ness.

I'm frozen.

Rouge slowly moves herself so she doesn't make a noise, and rushes to the bathroom.

I stand to walk towards my room, feeling shook up.

"Heeey Shadooow!" Sonic stumbles over to me and hooks his arm around my shoulders. "Should've joined us at the party! Silver totally hooked up with a chick!"

"I tooold you we didn't do anything sexual, we just" –Silver hiccups— "talked!"

"Pfft, I saw you guys make out!"

Silver shrugs and then his mouth forms a smile. I looks on a spot on the floor somewhere.

"OOOH, don't tell me you're into her! Like seriously!" Sonic laughs and I push him away from me. He falls to the floor and bursts out laughing. Silver laughs along with him.

This is just bullshit.

I pull away from Sonic. "Alright, well, I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" Sonic grabs my arm. "How was your _alone time_ with Rouge?" He winks at me.

"Same as always. I stay away from her, she stays away from me." I pull away from him once again, just when Sonic whispers: "_I saw you two over on the couch."_

Great, now he probably thinks we're together.

I sigh and turn around to walk to my room again.

…

"So, uh, Shadow…" Sonic says to me as I walk to the living room. "next Saturday we're having a party here."

"What?!" I turn to him, stopping from sitting on the couch. "We live in an _apartment_! Have you even thought about that?"

"Oh don't worry, the neighbors are cool and are coming over too!"

"_Oh how sweet_!" I shake my head. "Who all is exactly coming!?"

"Just uh… most of the people from last night."

"How the hell are we going to fit all those people here?"

"It'll be cramped… but that just adds to the fun right!? Think of all the ladies grinding up on you and—"

"I don't _care_ about the girls! Just… you're cleaning up all the shit that gets anywhere. And if one person comes in my room—"

"I know I know! Me and Silver have this all planned out! Don't worry no one will bother you." Sonic gives Silver a high-five.

"Good." I sit and cross my arms over my chest. Sigh.

"Why are you so against fun?" Rouge pokes my shoulder and smiles at me.

"I'm against invasion of personal space." I close my eyes and rest my head back.

She chuckles.

"See, Rouge is into it!" Sonic's annoying voice shouts.

"Good for her."

"You really suck, Shadow. You know that?"

"I'm very well aware." I smirk.

"_I'm very well aware_," Sonic mocks me.

"Really?" I sit up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So Silver," Rouge looks over at the hedgehog. "Is that girl coming? The one Sonic told us about?" She smiles.

I can see Silver blushing. "Um… yes but it's nothing like that we just made friends and—"

"This is really weird. Usually you brag about this kind of shit," Sonic bumps his shoulder playfully.

"Well she's just really cool and I don't want to mess things up."

"What's she look like, anyway? She got big tits?" Rouge cups her own, a gesture that makes them laugh.

"Well… they're not like, _your_ size, but they're not small—wait, her boobs don't matter!" Silver shakes his head.

"Boobs always matter." Sonic states. Rouge covers her chest and pretends to be offended.

"You know what else matters? Personality, and shared interests, and—" Rouge starts.

"And butts. Butts are good too."

"Ugh, Sonic," Rouge rolls her eyes. "Butts? You know what they're good for? Shitting."

"And butt-sex, if you're into that." Silver shrugs.

"Shut up!" Sonic throws an empty water bottle at him.

"You guys… I swear." Rouge rolls her eyes again and sighs.

Sonic moves over to the couch with us and scoots between me and Rouge. He puts an arm around her shoulder. "Who knows, maybe you could hook up with someone at the party?" he winks.

"Parties are not all about 'hooking up'." Rouge picks his arm up and drops it in his lap. "But I'm all for the dancing." She shimmies her shoulders playfully.

I really just have a bad feeling about this weekend… "I'm all for, you know, it just not happening."

"Shut up Shadow. You butthead." Sonic points a finger at me.

"Ouch, _butthead._ Haven't heard that since like, seventh grade?"

"Well now you've heard it again. Hehe."

"You're so retarded."

"So, Shadow, why the hell can't you just have a little fun? Let loose?" Silver jumps onto the couch with us.

"Last time we tried that, we gained _this_," I gesture at Rouge.

"And that's bad? This must be the most female contact you've ever had." He laughs.

"Doesn't mean I wanted it. I don't desire companionship."

Rouge lowers her ears. "Just let him stay in his room. Why should we care? He's ruining his own fun." She pushes herself off the couch, and walks outside.

"Rouge! Where are you going?" Silver jumps and goes after her.

"Well then." Sonic leans into the couch, slouching.

"I didn't say anything that bad. She's just being a drama queen."

"Well you gotta think… She's kinda been pushed away and taken advantage of her whole life. She just wants friends… you know? And you acting like this—"

"Acting like what? I'm not being any different, I'm not going to treat _her_ any different, and she could easily get away from it. She has you and Silver to confide in and whatever the fuck else she wants. Who knows maybe you could fucking convince her to have sex with you, pay her for being a slut like she's been doing for however long. She had other choices, she's responsible for half the bad shit in her life. I'm not here to make it better for her." I stand, ready to storm into my room and slam the door.

But I see Rouge and Silver in the doorway. Rouge stares at me, fresh tears streaming from her eyes. Silver shoots me a look, and follows her when she goes back outside.

"Way to go, man." Sonic says behind me.

Why the hell… do I feel _bad_ about this?


	5. Chapter 5

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 5**

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Beer?"

"Check."

"Other alcoholic stuff, not totally sure what we got—"

"Check."

"Music?"

Silver plays the radio. "Check."

"Cups?"

"Yeees, check." The plastic cups start to float a little. Silver's getting impatient.

"Sonic come on, I'm sure you'll be fine." I mumble, staring at his check-board.

"This party has to be perfect! It could be the talk of the town—er, city, whatever. We could be super popular and get all the chicks!" Sonic throws his hands in the air, dropping his pen.

"Wow… just wow." I shake my head.

He's definitely making sure this party doesn't turn into a failure. The room is only illuminated by blue and purple Christmas lights, and some old bar signs on the kitchen counter. He's moved furniture around so there's more space. Our apartment isn't exactly small, but it's definitely not big enough for this size of a party. He's trying to make as much space as possible, and has even cleaned the balcony, which was a pretty big mess as we hardly ever go out there. I'm the only one who really does, and I don't really care enough to clean. All that's out there is a small table and two old chairs that are pretty beat-up.

"Hey Rouge can you hurry it up in there!? I've gotta pee!" Silver knocks on the shut bathroom door.

"Almost done, wait a sec!"

And after a moment she emerges from the bathroom. I just watch as she walks past Silver and stops in front of Sonic. "How do I look?" She gestures at herself.

"Great," He smiles. "but I'd watch it if you don't want the dudes all over you."

I just stare, leaning on the palm of my hand with my elbow propped up on the kitchen table. She's wearing a rather short dark purple dress that laces up the back, with some black fishnet tights and boots that go up to her knees. Her hair is straight and falls down her back. She glances at me, and quickly looks away.

And for some reason, I can't bring myself to do the same.

"W-when are the people coming?" Rouge stammers, seeming a little angry now.

"Some people should probably be here within the next hour or so. Calm your tits woman."

"I was just curios, sheesh." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"This party is gonna be awesoooome!" Silver goes over to Sonic and gives him a high-five. He shifts his attention to me. "And maybe we should force you to stay out here with us."

"Fuck you."

"I think Shadow just needs some nice booty." Sonic chuckles, tapping me with the pen he retrieved from the floor.

"Again, fuck you."

After a while, there's a knock on the door. Silver turns the music up and Sonic opens the door, and a huge group of people come in. Almost immediately the party starts getting wild, everyone drinking and starting to dance.

I stand and try to push through people to get to my room, until someone grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"What the hell—" I hold my arms up when this random girl starts pushing her ass on me, bouncing up and down. I try to back up but there's people all around me. Soon there's a whole group of chicks on me, and I don't know what to do.

"Sonic! Silver!" I shout, but I can't see either of them.

I'm trying to turn, push them away, but more people come in the door and it gets more crowded and—

Now I'm… flying?

I look up. "Rouge?"

You didn't look too happy over there." She tells me as we land in front of my door. She opens it and pulls me inside.

"No… thank you." I look at her, and she avoids my eyes. "Look… I'm… sorry, about the other day. I shouldn't have said that…"

She stares at the floor. "It really hurt, Shadow."

"I said sorry…"

"Well it's a little too late for that now. I don't know… I thought we were becoming friends?"

"I don't think I'm even capable."

She parts her lips to talk, but instead she turns and walks back out into the mess of people.

I lay back in my bed, trying to block out the pounding music. Why the hell can't I get over this? Why do I feel bad?

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I stare at the ceiling until it starts to look like shapes are forming. And eventually, I finally sleep.

…

My sleep is short-lived, as the music just wakes me up again. I look at my alarm clock; its past midnight. So I guess I got at least about 4 hours of sleep?

I push myself off the bed and head towards the shower. When I'm done I wrap a towel around my waist.

My door bursts open, and some white cat with blue hair is pulling Rouge in here. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I have to ask you something," the girl walks up to me and grabs my wrist. She sits me on the bed next to Rouge.

"Wha—"

"You wanna hook up?" She stares into my eyes, sounding very impatient.

"What are you talking about!?" I look at Rouge, but she just looks dazed.

"She's been talking about you a lot tonight. So I've given you the opportunity to give her what she wants."

"I still don't get it—"

And she leaves us.

"Sh-Shadow, I don't feel right…" Rouge leans on my shoulder, holding a hand to her head. She reaches over attempting to grab my side, I'm assuming in an attempt to hug me, but she doesn't reach with the position she's in and she lets her hand fall.

Right in the spot I definitely don't want to be touched.

And now it hits me. They've drugged her.

"Rouge, come on," I try to move and barely catch her when she almost falls into my lap.

"I'm sorry—"

"Shh, just… don't talk." I scoot back. She lies down on the end of the bed. I just watch her, sitting against the wall.

Suddenly she barely pushes herself up, and climbs on top of me. She lays her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my stomach.

"R-Rouge? What are you…?" Aaaand she's asleep.

I lay there for a bit, unsure what to do. Then I decide to move her off me, very slowly, then throw some pants on.

In the living room I look for Sonic or Silver, and can't find them anywhere. There's still so many people here.

I head to Silver's room and open the door.

"Hey! Dude!" His room is barely lit by the moonlight outside his window, but I can see he's with someone.

"Sorry, but I need your help."

He appears in front of me wearing only boxers. "Ugh, what is it?"

"Rouge is—"

"Shadow, you have to learn to deal with a woman by yourself," he pauses, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Do we need to have 'the talk'? I can tell you everything you need—"

"No no Silver it's not like that!" I shove his hand off me.

"Shadow, I've got some _company_… Go find Sonic." And he backs into his room, shutting the door.

_God damn!_

I rush back to my room, and I see the door cracked open. I swear I shut it.

I slam the door open, and some guy looks up at me. He's on my bed.

On top of Rouge.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I charge into him, and he falls off my bed, pants down and everything.

I look over at Rouge, her eyes are wide. "Rouge? Are you okay!?"

"So you're the one that did this." My eyes narrow on the guy, who's barely stood up and is fumbling with his pants. I grab onto his shirt and hold him against the wall.

"Whoa dude I wasn't the one who drugged her!" He claws at my fingers, trying to get me to let go. "I was just looking for the bathroom and I found her and she was looking pretty sexy and she wasn't fighting me so I was like what the hell and—"

I punch him. "So you just think you can walk right on in here and take advantage of her like that!?"

"Dude I didn't know she was yours I'm sorry!" I swear there are tears in his eyes.

"Get the hell out of here!" I drag him to the door and throw him out.

(Rouge's POV):

I have no idea what's going on right now.

Everything is fuzzy and I can't think straight and I don't feel like I can move. I know someone else was in here touching me and who knows what else and I'm scared scared out of my mind.

I heard Shadow's voice and I saw him but I don't remember what just happened or where I really am.

I know I'm crying and I see the door open again and slam shut and a black and red thing walks in and comes and touches me and I know I flinch.

"How are you feeling?"

I stare up at him. He's just sitting there. "I-I d-don't—"

"You're safe now, okay? I'm right here."

I tug on his arm, I think. I see two of him and I' not sure which one is actually in front of me.

He moves me closer to the wall and lays in front of me and he gets close to me and I just want to be with him and he's here and he's…

My vision gets darker but I see his hand move and he moves hair from my eyes and he just looks at me and looks at me and then… its black.

(Shadow's POV):

I let her sleep. I can't imagine what she just went through or if she even really knows she went through it. But she buries herself into me and I can feel her tears getting in my fur.

I don't know why I've been just petting her head to calm her down but it felt right, and it did work. I just hope whatever was given to her won't do any serious damage; I know nothing about the stuff.

I feel too alert to sleep, but I'm so exhausted at the same time. I just want this party to be over. Once Sonic and Silver know what happened tonight, I don't think they'll invite people so freely again.

I can't help but wonder who Silver was with tonight, or where Sonic was. I'm sure I'm going to get an earful of stories tomorrow.

After what seems like hours, I finally feel like I'm about to sleep too. I close my eyes.

Suddenly I feel Rouge shift.

(Rouge's POV):

I shove him away. What is he doing, laying here with me like this? Why am I even sleeping, let alone in his bed? What happened last night?

"What happened!? What did you do to me!?" I shout at him, and I scurry to the other end of the bed, trying to get up. My legs feel like they've given up on me.

"N-nothing happened Rouge! I didn't do anything but protect you!" He reaches for me but I rush to the bathroom, too afraid to head into the party that I can hear still is going on. So I guess it's not morning.

I just cry and cry. Why did I think I could ever trust him? I don't remember much at all, but I can tell I was drugged or something.

Shadow rushes to me and pulls me to my feet. "Rouge, calm down and let me explain!"

I stare at him, unsure if I even want to hear.

"Some girl brought you in here randomly earlier, and you were completely dazed and just not right. I realized what was wrong and I just let you lay in here!"

"And so that meant you had to cuddle with me!?"

"I'm not done yet Rouge!"

I attempt to wipe the tears from my eyes but they just keep coming.

"I was worried and not sure what to do so I went to find Silver or Sonic and have them help. I found Silver, but he was with some girl and pretty much told me to leave him alone. So I come back to find my door cracked open, I rush in, and some dude was on top of you. You were completely out of it and not even fighting back. So I got him off you, and kicked him out. I sat on the bed next to you because I was just trying to comfort you and you pulled on me, so I laid down with you. _You_ cuddled up to _me_. I didn't do a single thing to harm you."

I look up at him and his eyes soften. I feel like total shit now. Great, more tears. "I-I-I-m so s-sorry—"

"Rouge," he moves my hair out of my face and places his other hand on my lower back. "You… don't have to cry."

I just shake my head and let my head drop.

And he does the most unexpected thing.

He pulls me into a hug.

I hug him back, and I don't want to let go. It's nice to have someone finally care enough to be with me and hug me and let me cry and not call me names and—

"Rouge," he whispers.

"Hm?" I mumble.

"I don't… _not_ like you. Okay?" And he pulls away. "Just stop crying." He turns away from me, and suddenly I'm hit with something. It's a shirt. "You can sleep in that if you want, I don't suggest going back to the party."

I feel a smile form on my muzzle. "Thank you, Shadow."

He gives me a small half-smile and collapses onto his bed.

I change into the shirt he gave me, feeling a little uncomfortable not having any bottoms, but oh well. I'm not going out there again.

I lay on the recliner in the corner. I can't help but watch Shadow, he looked so exhausted, but no he looks more at peace. He's huddled into almost fetal position now. I notice him open an eye, I can see it's red color shining. "What are you looking at?" He says groggily.

"Nothing! I just… wanted to ask for a blanket."

"I don't have any extras."

"Oh…" I try to wrap myself in my wings, but my legs are fully exposed. I shiver.

"Hold on, there's extra in our storage closet." He slowly pushes himself off the bed and walks out the door.

I smile to myself. This is the caring side of Shadow I thought I'd never see again.

He comes back to the room empty-handed. "Um… There was a couple having sex in the closet. You still want one?"

"Uh, no, thank you." I laugh to myself. "I'll deal with the cold tonight."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Shadow sighs. "Just come here."

"What?" I fully turn my body towards him.

"Come here." He pats the bed next to him just once, then pulls the sheets over him and stays as close to the edge of the bed as he can get.

"You sure?"

"You better hurry before I change my mind."

I decide I'd rather have the covers, so I climb into bed next to him. He flinches when I touch his arm. "Calm down Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog turns himself over to face me. "What?"

"I just… wanted to thank you again. Everything will be normal tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

We just lay there staring into each other's eyes. I wonder what he's thinking.

I move closer with the sudden urge to just kiss him. Shadow's hand comes up to my face, and I feel his thumb stroke my cheek.

"There's makeup on your face from when you were crying." He says quickly, and then turns his back to me.

"Oh… thank you." And I turn around to.

Everything will be normal tomorrow… right.


	6. Chapter 6

**All it Takes is a Night CHAPTER 6**

Rouge is completely sprawled out next to me.

Her one of her legs is out to her left, the other one is resting over mine. Both arms are under the pillow though, and I can see her sleeping face. Her shirt—well actually _mine_—is rolled up and I can see her underwear. I quickly turn back to my other side, and stare at the alarm clock. It reads 10:38.

It's pretty early considering how late I fell asleep.

Rouge stirs next to me. She mumbles something.

"Rouge?" I whisper.

"Th-thank you," She says very quietly.

"Hm?" I turn towards her again.

Her eyes slowly flutter open. "I… I didn't dream about him last night."

"Who? You mean Jackson?"

"Yes, Shadow," she looked so happy, like she was about to cry. "It's the first time I haven't had a nightmare about him in _months._ I actually slept peacefully."

"Well, why are you up now?" I sit up.

"I… don't know."

I feel like she was lying to me, but I'm not going to prod.

I move my feet off the bed and to the floor. "I'm going to check out there." I nod towards the door.

"I'll come."

Rouge follows me, and we walk out together. There are a few people asleep on the floor, one on the couch. I recognize one of the girls who was trying to grind her ass on me last night.

I cringe and keep moving.

There's a condom box on the floor. I nudge it with my foot. Empty.

I definitely do _not_ want to find where _those_ went

Checking the bathroom, I discover someone asleep in the bathtub. Rouge giggles behind me. "What?" I turn to her.

"Look," she holds up a row of condoms. "They were over there," she nods toward the couch area.

She wraps them around her waist and makes a weird super model pose. "How do I look?"

"Like walking birth control?" I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, I know I saw you smile." The ivory bat nudges my shoulder.

"You should probably go back before someone sees your underwear." I tease.

"Oh _shit_!" She looks down at herself. "I completely forgot!"

Rouge runs to Sonic's room but stops with her hand on the knob. "Do I really wanna go in there?"

"Eh, not sure."

She shrugs. "Guess you're stuck with me in my underwear then," she giggles and winks at me.

"Shut up. Just go get some pants, and don't look at his bed."

"Come here and look first! Just like, crack the door open and peek."

"Grow some balls and do it yourself."

"Fuck you," Rouge laughs. "I have a vagina, I don't need balls."

"Hermaphrodite?"

"You know, I think it's dumb that people say you need to grow balls. Balls are weak and sensitive. You know what? They should say grow a vagina. They're a lot stronger."

"Hmph. Sure."

"Now come here and look!" She urges.

I move towards the door, and crack it open. "Sonic's not even in here."

"What?" Rouge pushes through the door. "Well, then."

"Now hurry and get your shit." I push her further into the room, and she almost falls over.

"Calm yourself." She moves to the corner where I'm assuming her clothes go. "Um… my clothes aren't here."

"What? How's that possible? Look around, maybe he moved them."

And after a while of searching, her stuff is nowhere to be found. "You sure you didn't take them anywhere?"

"No!" She runs her hands through her hair, then starts pacing. "I need them for work! What am I gonna do!? What if someone stole them!?"

"Just calm down! I'm sure they're somewhere, why would someone steal your clothes?"

"I don't know, because some pervert snuck in here and saw my fancy underwear and shit and felt the need to take it!?"

"Rouge, I just… don't know." I shake my head, and turn to leave. "I'm going back though; I don't want to stay in this idiot's room longer than I have to."

"Fine." She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I can't fucking believe my stuff just… disappeared."

"Maybe they were too weak to touch your strong vagina every day." I give her a half-smile, thinking about what she said earlier.

"Hey!" Rouge smacks my shoulder, giggling.

She follows me to my room, and sits at the edge of my bed. "Do you think Sonic's okay?"

"I'm sure he just went home with some girl. Horny little shit."

"Wouldn't blame him, he has to look at _this_"—she gestures at herself—"every day, and not touch it."

"Wow. Just… wow."

"What?" She climbs over to me. "You don't want to?"

"Ah, no, I'm good."

Rouge is on top of me now. "You absolutely sure? People would kill to have me."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to murder anyone."

Pushing herself away, she laughs. "I'm just messing with you."

"Sure you were," _Two can play at this game_. "I think _you_ just can't stay away from _me_."

"_Ah, no, I'm good._" Her eyes move to mine, and her look changes to something mischievous.

I push her so she's on her back, and climb on top of her… dangerously close. "You _absolutely_ sure? People would kill to have me." I whisper, mocking her.

"Sh-Shadow," She whispers back. "I…"

Suddenly I'm pushed up, and now we're flipped and she's on me again. "Might just be in the mood to murder someone." She bites her lip and stares at mine, then moves in, _extremely dangerously close_.

Her mouth is centimeters from mine.

Rouge licks my lip, poking her tongue into my mouth just the tiniest bit.

I'm frozen. I have no idea what to do.

She moves away from me and smiles, very wide. "Meh, murder actually doesn't sound like it'll fit into my schedule."

I'm sitting up now. "The hell was that!?"

"What?" The bat stands, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Never had a girl's tongue in your mouth before?"

"No… just… No one can know you just did that, alright?"

"I was just messing around, calm down." Her hands stay on her ponytail, her shirt lifted so her underwear is showing. "Unless, you wanted me to be serious." She winks with a smile.

"No, no thank you."

She just laughs and shakes her head. "So, what now?"

"Well, I want to go back to sleep." A yawn escapes my mouth.

"Aw, but things were just getting good."

"Shut. Up." I fling a pillow at her and knock her back. "I'm sleeping."

"Fine, grumpy butt." Rouge sticks her tongue out at me like a little 5-year-old, then lays down on the recliner with a smile. "Goodnight. Or morning, whatever."

I let out a small laugh. "Night-morning."

…

"Jeez, you two are finally up?" Silver stares at me from the couch, with a girl in his lap. Everyone else is gone.

"Mhmm." Rouge steps in front of me and motions at the girl. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend." He pulls her into a kiss, and she looks surprised. "Blaze."

"I think I met you at the party last night. You were the one that had to pee really bad when the bathroom was taken and I had to barge in and take the couple out of there."

"Yep." Blaze laughs, leaning more into Silver. I notice she's wearing one of his shirts, and no bottoms.

And now I realize how bad this situation between me and Rouge must look.

"Can you believe people think they can just have sex wherever they want? And in the only place people can pee?" Rouge moves to sit next to them.

"I know right?" Blaze and Silver say in unison.

"So, uh, where's Sonic?"

"I thought he was just still sleeping?" Silver shrugs, and looks over the Sonic's door.

"Rouge was looking for her clothes this morning, and Sonic wasn't in his room. Her stuff was gone too." I tell them, moving closer.

"So wait—you didn't bang last night?" Silver tilts his head.

"Fuck no! Why does everyone—you know what? It doesn't matter. I gave her my shirt last night because someone fucking drugged her, and she needed to sleep. I didn't want her going back into the party to get her shit. So I gave her something a little more comfortable to wear."

"Sorry man, I just really think you two should hook up. Take a lot of stress off the both of you."

"Silver I'm gonna fucking—" I lunge at him, but Rouge grabs my arm.

"Calm down Shadow." She urges.

"See, exactly my point. You need to release whatever's in your balls that's making you so angry." Silver smiles at me, and it takes everything in me not to punch him in the face. Rouge gives him a look, but the just keeps smiling. Blaze looks nervous as hell.

"Are they always like this?" Blaze looks at Rouge.

"Yeah, for the most part." Rouge shrugs and shifts her gaze between me and Silver. "So _aaanyway_, about Sonic."

"Well I'm guessing he went home with someone. Have you tried to call him?" Silver stares at me, with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, um, no." Rouge pushes herself from the couch and moves toward the phone. "God, we're idiots."

After a few tries, she looks back at us. "No answer. Straight to voicemail."

"Well fuck." Silver mumbles.

"Look, let's just wait a while. I'm sure Sonic's phone just died or something. He'll probably be home any minute now." I suggest, and it seems to calm everyone down.

(Sonic's POV):

"Please… just let me go! What the hell do you want from me?" I scream into the darkness. I can't see a thing. I'm blindfolded and my hands and legs are tied together.

"Where is she!?" His voice yells, and my ears are ringing.

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"How the hell can you not know? You were there. You ran away with her. I almost got arrested! If you don't tell me now, god damn I'll kill you where you sit."

"I swear, after we ran off, I went home. I don't know where they went! I don't even know if she's still with them!"

"Liar!" He screams, and kicks me in the side, hard. I double over in pain, and I feel my eyes starting to water.

I've never ever experienced fear like this. I'm terrified. There's so much I want to do. So much I want to accomplish. Please don't let this me my last day—

"TELL ME!" He kicks me again and again. "I KNOW YOU KNOW!"

"I said"—I cough—"I don't know!"

He stops. "Y-you have to know! Y-you're lying… You're lying!" He punches me over and over and god it hurts it hurts so bad.

"Th-there's so much I could do. So much. To torture you. Torture you until you tell the truth. Torture you until you fucking _die_, if I have to."

I try to remember. His name. His name… _Jackson_.

I can't say it though… it'd only confirm his suspicions.

"P-please… I-I d-don't know a-a-anything…"

"Stop. Just fucking stop."

Suddenly I feel something sharp against my arm. "I will fucking cut you. Cut you until you're ready to spill the truth." I feel his breath in my ear. "I will slowly move up, and cut deeper and deeper. Until you tell me."

"Please! I d-don't know!" I cough up blood. I feel so dizzy.

"IDIOT!" Another scream. I'm hit again, and everything goes black.


End file.
